Nonexistant Children
by Bouncebackability
Summary: A world without Voldemort gets a visit.
1. Hometime

James and Lily Potter had sat down for the night, Lily drinking a hot chocolate as James swigged lazily out of a bottle of butterbeer. The red headed woman was lay across the oversize sofa, her red hair lying in the lap of her husband who was subconsciously running his fingers through it while watching the TV in front of him. On TV was 999, Michael Burke presenting stories of people surviving against the odds, heart-warming case studies which always made Lily feel better.

Lily herself was a healer at St Mungo's, originally in the wizarding hospitals equivalent of A&E or Casulalty she had recently transferred to the children's ward, an area which suited her so well. Lily was naturally a caring person, she never had kids herself but she enjoyed being around them. James was an Auror and the nature of their work meant the pair would never really be able to provide a stable homelife for any off spring. However, the Weasley clan where quite close to the Potter's and with their six children she had plenty of experience in a maternal role.

It was only 9.30 but lily was shattered, she had worked 9-6 today but it had been a bad day. A little red haired boy had been involved in an accident falling off a broomstick, it reminded Lily painfully of when Molly lost her youngest son. The red hair and freckles meant the 7-year-old boy didn't look too far off what Ron looked like when he died. The whole incident had brought it flooding back, the pain Lily felt must have paled into comparison with what Molly felt but it was sufficient. It was accidental but everyone blamed themselves, Ron was on the broom which somehow broke in mid-air leaving him to fall to earth, no one could have helped him.

James appreciated what Lily was like, when something like this had happened, something that screwed up her life, it was best to just leave her to sort it out. In her head she would reincorporate the data and carry on. Lily was one of those few people to whom talking about a situation made it 20 times worse. She would be all right in the morning; the woman would probably have that written on her gravestone at the end of her days.

The front room of Godric's hollow was orange, an organ piano and keyboard could all be found in the small room, despite the fact that neither James nor Lily possessed particular talent for any of them. The TV was in the corner underneath wall mounted shelves covered in books. The sofa in the middle of the room was covered with a throw and the small lamps and candles around the room made it seem to positively glow. Lily spent ages getting her house right, and now she had finally achieved her goal.

BANG!

The room was flooded with a brilliant white light that made Lily have to hide her face behind her arm. She could feel James automatically get up and pull out his wand, years of auror training at the forefront of his mind.


	2. Confusion

"What the hell..." Said a new voice in the room.

"Bloody Malfoy, if I get my hands on him I'll hex him into oblivion."

"I still can't open my eyes"

The last voice was female, the couple eventually opened their eyes to be greeted by the sight of three teenagers all sitting down with the heads in the hands. James decided to make a move, "Who the hell are you?" He asked

The bushy haired girl lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes, "I'm Hermione Granger" she said, still squinting, "Sorry, I can't make you out yet. Who are you?"

"We'll save that for later. What just happened?" James still pointed his wand at the pair, Lily on the other hand felt her healer instincts take over. She walked over to the trio, ignoring the disapproving looks from her husband next to her.

"Come here, look at me. Are you OK?" she asked, pulling up the girls face to her own.

"You look really familiar. Sort of like Ginny if she had Harry's eye colour." She asked

"Ginny Weasley? How do you know her?" Lily asked, helping the girl over to the sofa.

"Oh, she's Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend" The girl said.

Lily suddenly felt angry and walked back over to her husband. The audacity of the girl, why did she have to pick Ron, why not Percy or Bill or the twins. She must be sick in the head or something to choose the dead member of the family.

"Ron? Harry? You 2 OK?" The girl on the sofa asked and the boys turned around, meaning they now had their backs to their hosts. Lily felt sick, surely it couldn't be the same Ron she was referring to. One of the boys was a red head, but that would just be cruel and pointless.

"Yeah, I am. I can actually see straight now too" One of the boys mumbled.

"Lucky you" the girl said

"Well I think I've lost my glasses again and my scar is killing me...ugh, why are we not in Hogworts anymore?" The other one said. He sounded oddly like James.

The boys got to their feet and helped the girl off the sofa. The boys turned round to face the couple.

"Shit Harry" The red head said, pulling his wand out and pointing it directly at the pair ahead. He really did look just like how Ron would have grown up, same eyes, same long nose and most noticeably the same build with red hair and freckles. The other boy was the absolute spit of James, if it weren't for the age difference and the green eyes instead of hazel their own mother's wouldn't be able to tell them apart. If this was Harry she could understand why the girl thought that Lily looked like Ginny and this boy.

"What? Accio glasses" Suddenly a pair of glasses appeared in the boys hand and he put them on, only to immediately go pale and also put his wand out. "That's sick" he muttered simply, not taking his eyes of the pair.

The girl had also pulled out her wand, even though it was quite clear from the squint that she wasn't too sure what she was pointing it at.

"What are you talking about, and what are you doing in our house" James almost yelled at the impostors.

"My parents are dead, I ain't going to fall for emotional blackmail again." The James-clone spat out. Lily had to admit he did look incredibly like their child, the resemblance to James with lily's eyes and nose.

"We have never had kids, so you must be mistaken. Now who are you?"

"He's Harry Potter but I guess you already know that one. The girl is Hermione Granger and I'm Ron Wealsey. Now what the hell is going on?" The red head said.

Lily felt like she was going to faint, she really didn't need this, especially after a day like today. At least the groups were not doing this to the Weasley's.

"You turn up as someone who is dead, someone who doesn't exist and someone we don't know and expect us to give you answers?" James spat, sharing his wife's anger.

"Us? You are the 2 going around pretending to be dead people." The girl shouted her squint less now.

"Oh, sod this. I'm getting Dumbledore" James spat as he threw some floo powder into the flames of the fire "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" he yelled into the flames, and within a few seconds the old wizard had stepped out of the flames.

"Hello James and Lily, who are you visitors?" Dumbledore said pleasantly, his white beard still tucked in his belt, his eyes twinkling behind half moon spectacles.

"Professor, what's going on. You always said Harry's parents were dead? And how the hell did we end up here?" The bushy haired girl asked.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I don't believe we have met."

"Come on sir, you know us. We might as well live in your office. What is going on?" Ron was now angry, his ears where going bright red and the grip on his wand still pointing at James and Lily was tightening.

"I'm sorry, now why would I know you?"

"Because we've been at Hogworts for nigh on 7 years, remember the Philospher's stone, or the chamber of secrets, or the time turner, after the triwizard tournament or the department of mysteries?" Ron was almost yelling in desperation.

"I can assure you I do not know any of you three. Who are you?"

"Come one, She's Hermione Granger, I'm Ron Weasley and he's Harry Potter. You should at least know Harry" Ron was now almost pleading.

"If this is some kind of joke I suggest it ends now, there are no Grangers at Hogworts, there are no Potters with the exception of James and Lily and Ron Weasley died 10 years ago."

"Sir. You have to remember. You have to." Hermione was now almost in tears, Harry was still looking pale and Ron looked distinctly angry.

"Ok then, in that case 1, 2, 3" Ron said and all three cried stupefy, stunning the three other occupants of the room and ran straight out of the house.

It didn't take long for the stunner to ware of Dumbledore and he performed the necessary charm to get James and Lily back on their feet. "That is most peculiar." Dumbledore muttered.

"It's twisted. Can you imagine if Molly were here."

"No, I don't mean that. As you know I'm a gifted legilimens, and those three where genuinely telling the truth. They are your son, Ron Weasley and a muggle-born named Hermione. The only explanation is a portal of some nature sent them here."

"You know that is impossible." James said

"I know nothing to say that is the case, but I think one thing must be ensured. They cannot go to the Burrow. That's where at least 2 of the 3 are planning on going, seems it is their home." Dumbledore said.

"So you mean the kids really believe that cock and bull story, they really must be ill." James muttered

"No, they don't just believe it, they lived it. You can tell, but this is neither the time or the place, we need to stop them.".

* * *

**Culf** - Don't worry, there will be more soon. Thanks for putting me on your authour alerts. Keep smiling.


	3. Nowt like a good Cuppa

Lily's first thought, the thought repeatedly pounding through her head was in essence a simple one. "Molly".

Whoever the three people appearing out of thin air were, and she'd think about that later, they were not allowed to see Molly. Even if their claim was as genuine as Dumbledore had stated it was, these people needed to be kept apart as much as water and electricity – or if you prefer a dragon and a primary school.

It had been almost a decade ago since Ron had died, but does anyone really get over the death of a child? Ok, they rarely if ever spoke of him but you could tell that Molly was only just coping with it – Ron was not eliminated from her memory but life went on regardless. You could see in the way her eyes misted over when she talked about what the kids did when they were younger, especially if the youngest son was involved. Occasionally the chin would quiver and the bottom lip would go but in public she always held it together.

Seeing someone claiming to be her dead son would no doubt push her over the edge. It would be bad enough just to see him without him going "Hey mum! What you staring at me like that for? It's Ron" or whatever the greeting would be.

Lily didn't even register what the males in the room were saying to her as she listed up the same pot James had moments before and threw some green stuff into the flames. Usually she wouldn't touch floo powder, it made her feel queezy but in her emotional state she didn't trust herself to apparate and Molly was the main concern.

It only took a few seconds, Lily shouted her destination and felt the trademark warmth of the flames, the tickle of ash in her through and the spinning before she stepped out into The Burrow.

This house oozed chaos, and yet amazingly this was a vast improvement on what it was like when all the children where at home. Now the twins, Percy, Charlie and Bill had their own houses or flats. Charlie even had his own family who despite being regular visitors to their Grandparent's couldn't quite live up to the mess the twins could produce in a few minutes – even in their supposedly mature late teenage years.

Ginny was the only one left, and even she was at Hogwarts for most of the time. You could tell Molly missed them, maybe that's why the house was never sterilised and made into a neat little residence for a couple.

The books still filled the higgledy piggledy bookcases, there was always some knitting on the big saggy chair by the fire and the smell of some form of cooking lingered in the air as if it had ingrained itself on every available surface.

"Hey! Molly!" Lily yelled in a voice she hoped gave no indication of the slight emergency going on, just a friendly greeting.

It took at few moments for the sound of footsteps to be heard rushing down the seemingly structurally unsafe staircase which dominated the centre of what was essentially an open plan room; front room on the left, kitchen on the right.

Eventually Molly appeared, wearing her usual colourful and yet slightly shabby robes, wand in the pocket and her wavy greying yet still unmistakably red hair shoved unceremoniously into a clip on the back of her head.

"Lily" she said, out of puff, "Hello there, would you like a cuppa? I've just been trying to shut the ghoul up again." She said, still gasping for breaths.

Lily couldn't help but stifle a laugh, this affair had been going on for seemingly years now, "I'll get James' round to sort it if you want. He'll sort it out within 30 seconds. It's no hassle."

Lily didn't know why she bothered mentioning this every time the ghoul was mentioned; the answer was always a polite declination. Initially Lily was certain this was because the Weasley's hated charity and wouldn't recognise a favour when they saw one. However, recently she had had a change of heart on this issue. For Molly, this was one of those frustrating tasks, ones which you need to finish– her own personal soap opera. It wasn't about the ghoul anymore. It was a battle of wills. Chess with what some people consider a household pet. Sure enough Molly acted just as expected before moving further down the stairs and moving into the kitchen.

"Molly, what do you think you're playing at. It's my turn. Come on" she said, grabbing her friend by the arm and bundling her to the fireplace before she had any time to argue. "I've got some chocolate cake in, and James is out" She hastily said, adding a note that she needed to remember about conjuring up a cake pronto when she got back.

Luckily for Lily Molly was in no rush to protest and willingly Flooed over to Mixu Place. Molly was a fellow red head, and it is a well-documented fact that one does not irritate a red head. They are the most stubborn creatures in the universe – and that includes 3 year old refusing to go to bed on Christmas Eve.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief, before congratulating herself on a job well done before following her friend. With her remaining energy she sincerely hoped that James and Dumbledore had had the common sense to apparate outside the Burrow and waiting for the 3 unknown quantities.

* * *

Wahey!

Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's been such a long time coming; I've just had a lot on with uni and a few emotional issues (I blame my family).

Anyways, thank you for sticking with me - I'll keep updating over the summer (when I am going to be working as an English teacher in a boarding school. I pity the kids.)

Please read and review.


End file.
